Radio Rebel
by meredithfan
Summary: There's Bonnie, the shy girl who no one notices. She's Radio Rebel, most famous DJ at her school, but no one knows it's her. There's Damon, a hot guy who makes music in a band. Will he notice the shy girl or will he go date Aimee, the most popular girl in school, only for the fame?
1. The Status Quo

**N/A:** This may be a little different from what you've seen/read so far. Radio Rebel is a movie made by Disney in 2012 I believe, I decided to swop the Disney Characters with the Vampire Diaries and I spiced it up a little. A lot of lines are re-used and sometimes changed because I wanted to add a little more mature mix to it. Enjoy! **Just so you know**, there's a policy in the Mystic Falls High School, which makes it forbidden to listen to music on your phone in class.

* * *

_''This is Radio Rebel, live from the underground.'' She smirked. ''You don't know who I am but I know who you are. How? Because I'm one of you.''_

_''Report cards came today and I got a freaking minus in participation! Dear teachers, you can't give me a minus for who I am! What I noticed, people define themselves as jocks or geeks and so on. Guys, these are all stupid labels and not who we really are. Once upon a time, being different was a good thing, not something you should hide! You deserve to embrace your awesomeness. Stand up for who you are, reject the status quo.''_

_''I dare you.''_

* * *

Bonnie Bennet closed her neat locker, which was decorated with photos and pictures of her friends. She suddenly heard the sound of high heels tapping behind her. She turned around and saw Caroline Forbes standing in front of her, chewing on her lollypop before throwing it into the trash can. She looked at the blue-eyes, beautiful blonde and noticed her dear friend had dip-dyed her hair pink. It looked pretty good and Bonnie chuckled as she remembered Caroline dip-dyed her hair every month now.

''Okay. Last night. Radio Rebel..'' Caroline started.

''Was really awesome?'' Bonnie responded. Caroline smiled.

''As usual! Reject the status quo..'' Caroline gasped. ''Is my damn new motto!"

Bonnie playfully shook her head as Caroline continued. ''She is so inspiring, she's like my new God! If I was a lesbian, Gosh, I would totally date her. She must be hot and she's so herself. I bet she doesn't have any drama at all, which would be perfect for me because I've way too much drama in my life. She could totally help me through it.''

''You're sure you're not a lesbian?'' Bonnie teased. Caroline hit her playfully and they both laughed.

''I have to admit, I wished I was a bit more like her.'' Bonnie said.

''Talk to your step-mother!" Caroline said a bit more excited than needed. Bonnie looked confused at her friend.

''What? Why would I talk to hér?'' She said it like she was a disease.

''Uh, she runs POWER FM, which also owns MFR, The biggest radio station in Virginia? Maybe she could give you some job there, a big confident booster, right?'' Bonnie's eyes widened.

''Are you out of your mind, she married my dad for like.. two months? She must think I'm a total freak.''

Bonnie sighs. ''I wish I could talk to everyone the way I talk to you. I think that's the reason you're my best friend.''

Caroline coughs. ''Best friend for totally ever without any exception not even if it has to do with sex!''

''Catchy, Care.'' She laughs.

''I know! And it's really easy to memorize, if you just breathe.''

''What does that even mean?'' Bonnie asks, before she's pushed forward by two boys.

''How can you even breathe at a time like this?" Jamie and Matt exclaimed. Bonnie and Caroline turned around to see the boys with an interesting smile on their faces.

''Radio Rebel has told us one of her biggest secrets so far! She goes to our school!" Matt said.

''She mentioned it at 9.53 PM on her podcast.'' Jamie said with a big smile.

''Why do you guys even care about her?'' Caroline asked, annoyed.

''Why? Because I need to know who this chick is! She must be hot!'' Matt almost yelled.

''That's what Caroline said, just a minute ago.'' Bonnie chuckled.

''Yeah, but I'm not obsessed like Jamie!" Caroline snapped. Caroline was always so much more bitchy around those two. She never knew why.

''Me? Obsessed? I could hardly describe myself as.. obsessed!" Jamie said while Bonnie bit her lip, trying not to laugh. ''I think it's freaking cool a chick from our school is a DJ!''

''Maybe it's that girl.'' Matt points at a girl who passes us. ''Or that girl.''

''Nah, Radio Rebel sounds like a chick that's 5'3''. Not as tall as that girl. And I think she may has brownish hair, just like.. Bonnie's.''

''Come on, Radio Rebel is nothing like Bonnie.'' Bonnie looks up.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' She asks shyly.

''Eh.. Well.. We love you, but you're nothing like Radio Rebel who's definitely a blonde.''

''And you know this.. how?''

''Radio Rebel is my freakin' soul mate. We're connected! We can feel each other!"

''Gross.''

''Come on, like you never fantasize about her.''

''I do, this one time..''

''We don't have to hear those fantasies.'' Caroline cuts them off.

* * *

Bonnie looks away and sees Aimee Bradley. Aimee kicks at an electric car which is controlled by a guy with a controller. A group of girls around Aimee laugh and they walk away. Bonnie looks sad at the boy and wants to help him. Aimee walks to her locker and Bonnie notices her clothes. Short skirts, slutty top and she wears the amount of make-up which could provide the whole school with make-up, including the boys.

''It's a great thing Noah and I broke up. That whole long distance relation ship never works anyways. Besides, a girl also has her sexual needs and I'm not doing phone sex.'' Aimee says a bit too loud.

''Well, I'm glad you moved on.'' Jessica Cohen exclaims. The girl was wearing a short summer dress which totally fitted with her beautiful tanned legs. Bonnie almost can't believe Aimee Bradley runs this school. Well.. she doesn't run this school. Everyone sees her as a rich kid, but somehow everyone follows her around. ''You've already three prom invitations! Nate-'' Jessica stops as she sees the look on Aimee's face.

''Nate is too damn short. Think about those pictures, Jess! I don't wanna look like some giant! And you know everyone has rumours he takes every girl to bed. I don't wanna be known as a girl who has slept with him!"

''Okay.'' Jessica sighs but fakes a smile. ''What about Jason Harris?''

''Jesus, Jess!'' Aimee says angrily. ''Have you ever seen how pointy his freakin' head is? It's like a triangle!"

Jessica stiffs completely as she sees the angry face of her ''friend''. Aimee grabs the arm of Jessica roughly and pushes her to the girls' bathroom.

* * *

''How do we reject the status quo if the status quo..'' Bonnie shrugs. ''Is the status quo?''

''Like Radio Rebel said, dummy! Just be yourself!'' Caroline takes a deep breath and walks fast away from the group.

''Care!" Bonnie says in a loud whisper. She follows her best friend who walks to Aimee Bradley, who just came out of the ladies' room.

''Hey Aimee!'' Caroline says in a cool way.

''You know, this is what I was talking about, Jessica. If I don't have a fan page, random girls are going to talk to mé just like that Radio Babel said.'' Aimee says annoyed.

''I think she's annoyed.'' Jamie whispers loudly to Matt and Jessica, which followed Bonnie and Caroline and were hanging around Jessica. ''Maybe she's Radio Rebel.'' Matt whispers back, loud enough for Aimee to hear.

''Pléásé. Like I - The hottest girl in school - Would encourage you freaks to come to talk to ús.'' Aimee rolls her eyes. Jessica turns around to see Jamie staring at her with big eyes.

''This one,'' Jessica points scared. ''Is staring at me. Please make it stop.''

''Please.'' Aimee says loud. ''Don't stand so close to us.''

''Let me tell you something, Aimee freaking Bradley,'' Caroline says and takes a step forward. ''You and I aren't any different just like Radio Rebel said.''

''Oh,'' Aimee laughs really loud. ''You think you and I aren't any different? Watch me, little girl.'' Aimee turns away from Caroline with a devilish smirk on her face. ''Principal Reckoning!" She says loudly, making the principal turn and quickly walk to the group.

''Oh, Aimee, how delightful seeing you.'' Principal Reckoning says. The woman was around her end 50s and was clearly dying her hair brown to prevent any grey hairs. ''Is everything all right here?''

Aimee faked a shocked face. ''Actually, no. Caroline was trying to make me listen to some podcast in class. Of course I said no-''

''What? No!" Caroline exclaimed.

''You know, miss Forbes, there are rules here. Give me your phone.'' Principal Reckoning says annoyed.

''What? But-''

''Your phone.'' Principal Reckoning grabs the pink iPhone out of Caroline's hands. She turns to Bonnie. You too, young lady.''

Bonnie quickly reaches for her phone in her pocket and gives it to her. She didn't want any trouble. As she looked over to Aimee, their was an evil smile on her face. ''Thank you, Aimee, for telling me this.'' She quickly walks away with the phones in her hands. Aimee turns over to Caroline, her face turned into bitch mode.

''Get it now? Your little slutty DJ here clearly doesn't know what she's talking about.'' Aimee looks at Bonnie, who wants to say something but quickly shuts her mouth. ''Oh, does your little nerdy sidekick want to say something?''

''I..'' Bonnie quickly shuts her mouth and looks to the ground. Her cheeks blush. ''I thought not.'' Aimee snaps her fingers and turns around. ''Bye Girls.''

* * *

''Do we really need to do this?'' Damon sighs.

Damon, Tyler, Stefan, Kol and Jeremy were standing outside of Mystic Falls High School. Their band, ''Mystic Bands'' was chosen to play at the Prom this year. The band wanted to make a video for the students who voted for them.

''Damon, every band has done this every year.'' Tyler says.

''Well, we can be original and not do it?'' Damon says.

''You can film, I'll talk.'' Jeremy pushes the camera in Damon's hands. Damon flips open the brand-new, HD Camera and clicks on _Record._

''Hey, I'm Jeremy, lead-singer of Mystic Bands and I wanna thank you personally for voting for us to play on your prom. We'll make sure it totally rocks!" Damon was about to stop recording when Aimee, Jessica and their posse walked past the camera.

''Look who we have here. The new sensations of the web. Hey Damon and Damon's camera.'' Aimee playfully waves at him and he smirks. ''I heard you guys were playing at prom, pretty sexy.'' Aimee walks away and her posse quickly follows her. Damon turns off the camera and hands it to Jeremy, who almost yells at him.

''Dude, you're in the pocket!"

''What are you talking about, Gilbert.''

''Aimee and her oh-so-dead-boyfriend Noah split. That means she doesn't have a prom date.''

''Look, I don't care how Miss Slut-On-Heels love-life is going. I'm not asking her to prom.''

''Didn't you just see that?''

''I have eyes, vampire eyes. Yes, I saw that.''

Jeremy fakes Aimee with a high voice. ''Hey Damon and Damon's camera.'' He waves at Damon just the way Aimee did. Damon rolls his eyes.

''That was so gay, Gilbert.'' Tyler says and everybody laughs.

''Look, I'm just saying. Stacey, pretty popular. She's noticing you're getting popular as well and if you two would date our fan base would grow pretty big.''

''I don't wanna ask her.'' Damon says annoyed.

''Maybe you should give it a chance, that chick is hot.'' Kol says. ''Maybe you even get her into your bed.''

''Do it for the band?'' Stefan says, not really paying attention and texting with his phone.

''Our fan base is expanding.. other schools, other clubs.. this could make a big difference. Please.''

''Fine.'' Damon shrugs and walks away. ''Just for the band.'' He yells.

* * *

The bell rings as Bonnie quickly sits down in the back of her class.

''Morning class, today we will start our project with Mr. Johnsons drama class.'' Ms. Clark says. ''Look, here they are.''

Bonnie watches as Jessica, Caroline and many others enter her class. Caroline runs to the seat next to Bonnie when Bonnie spots Damon walking in. She quickly walks out of the classroom. ''What's going on, B?'' Caroline whispers as Bonnie pushes her to the restroom.

''Why is Dámón in your drama class?'' She asks, confused.

''I don't know, he never shows up most of the time. It's the first time in months he shows up.'' Caroline says. ''Bonnie, I know you're crushing on him since you've met him.''

''I.. I.. I did not!" Bonnie blushes and looks away.

''Bonnie.''

''Okay fine!''

''You know, you could also talk to him.''

''It's Damon. He would totally bitch the hell out of me.''

''And you're the most sarcastic kid I've ever met. It would be totally cute!''

''Look, it's the best thing to avoid him all together. He could bring my social status even lower than it already is.''

''Bonnie! What would Radio Rebel do?'' Caroline sighs and walks back to class.

Bonnie quickly fixes her hair and adds a little lip gloss and walks out of the restroom. She takes a deep breath and quietly enters the classroom.

Damon was sitting next to Aimee and turned to face her.

''Hey, it's a good thing we have a class together now, otherwise it would take me forever to find you later.'' Damon lies. With his vampire powers he could find that bitch in a few seconds.

''Oh, and why would you have to find me?'' Aimee asks in a flirty way. Damon keeps it all together but he swears to God that chick was awful.

''Well, maybe I have something to say to you.'' He winks and he notices Aimee starts to smile. He wanted to say something else too, but he was cut off by the teacher.

''I need a volunteer.'' Ms. Clark says as she walks through the class. ''Who would like to write a scene suggestion on the bord? Or..'' Caroline had already taken the black marker out of Ms. Clark's hand and started writing on the board. The students laughed.

Caroline turned around to see Ms. Clark. ''Oh, you wanted a volunteer?'' She chuckles. ''I got a bit excited.'' The class even laughs harder. ''Drama is my life!'' She exclaims. ''Okay.'' She takes a deep breath. ''Who wants to write a suggestion?'' The class got awkwardly quiet. ''I wanna see hands, people! Not those bored or horny faces!''

A few people raised their hands and Ms. Clark took over again. ''Hmm..'' She looked at Bonnie, who was drawing in her notebook. ''Ah.. Ms. Bennett! Come on up.'' Bonnie awkwardly walks to the board and meets Caroline.

''Look, you'll do fine. Just don't make eye contact.'' Caroline whispers.

As Bonnie walked to the board, all her suggestions flew away like the wind. She started shaking and dropped the marker.

''I'm sorry. I can't-'' Bonnie whispers and runs out of class. She could hear Aimee's loud laugh from a mile away. She enters the restroom and closes her door quickly. Suddenly she hears someone else entering. She hides her face and starts crying.

''Bonnie! Open the freaking door!"

''No!" Her voice broke and she cried.

''Bonn.'' Caroline noticed her friend was in pain. With her vampire abilities she was strong enough to open the bathroom door without breaking it. She stepped inside and closed the door again.

''Go away, Care.'' Caroline grabbed the arms of her dear friend and pulled them down. She looked in the eyes of Bonnie. Her make-up had been ruined and she was shaking heavily.

''No, we'll go through this together, Bonnie.''


	2. Good Girls Do Bad Things

**N/A: **Hi there! So, I'm glad people are liking this story! If you guys have questions and whatsoever, I'll answer them as well. I know Bonnie's meltdown last chapter was something.. odd, but there is a reason behind it! And you guys, always read these answers of the questions, so maybe you'll get the story more!

_**ANSWER ON QUESTIONS/INFORMATION;** Yes. Bonnie is a witch, Caroline is a vampire, Kol, Stefan, Damon, etc. are all vampires. Everyone who's a vamp or with in the show, is also in here. And yes there's something about the behaviour of Bonnie. I know Elena has not been featured yet and will not in this chapter as well, but she's still alive and she is still there. I just going to find a way to get her in to the story or maybe cut her out. I don't know. I do have plans for Elena, MAYBE. It's just hard to deal with Elena's personality sometimes, it's hard to write about her. I love Elena, it's not about that, it's just that I find it hard to find a way into this story. And **BONNIE KNOWS CAROLINE IS A VAMPIRE.**__What she doesn't know is that Damon__ and everyone else are also. Caroline hasn't told her yet. _

**_IMPORTANT: OH, BY THE WAY. _**_This chapter,I'll talk about that 'one day everything changed'. I will explain this all in the next chapter, so no worries! And you guys don't remember the character Aimee? Look her up. It's that girl Caroline is really snappy to!_

* * *

''That was the latest single from One Direction. Just to get back on yesterday, who are you exactly?''

''Look, there are a few different you's. The one you are with your friends. Sometimes you're the funny one, the loud one, the thoughtful one. How about the one you are with the person you like?''

She chuckles. ''From my experience, I don't even know who to be when I'm with the guy I'm crushing on. Which is why I probably never talk to him.''

She turns around in her chair. ''Is it just me or do you also feel that you are seventeen different persons too?''

''Well, if you do, this song is for you.'' She turns off her microphone and turns up the new song.

* * *

''I also feel that way!'' Laura Bennett-Porta says.

Laura Bennett-Porta, Bonnie's step-mother and John Bennett, Bonnie's dad, were listening downstairs to Radio Rebel in the kitchen. Laura makes her traditional Italian pizzas and listens to the radio.

''Maybe that's what POWER FM needs!'' John Bennett says. ''You told me you guys were looking for a new voice? This may be the sound we need, Laura. I know you're the head of casting but as one of the DJs I say you should find out who she is!''

''Yes..'' Laura says. She suddenly gasps out loud. She almost drops her pizza but quickly recovers. ''Maybe we can ask what Bonnie thinks? She's the one of the youngest generation in this house.'' They both laugh. ''I can ask her? It can be a bonding moment between her new mother and her!"

''Yeah, that would be a good thing.'' John says. Laura nods excited. ''Well. I can go talk to her. You resume cooking?''

''I will. You can do it, babe.'' He kisses Laura on the cheek and Laura quickly runs upstairs.

* * *

As Bonnie hears the sound of a knock on her door, she quickly turns off her microphone and walks to the door. She looks a bit scared as she sees a too happy Laura standing in front of your door. _Is she on crack? Why is she so enthusiastic all the time?_

''Eh.. What are you doing here?'' Bonnie says. She had to get Laura out of there. She is producing a Radio Podcast for God's sake!

''I live here, silly!" She giggles and Bonnie almost rolls her eyes.

''Okay..'' It became awkward for a minute. ''Thanks for stepping by, see you next time.'' Bonnie was about to close her door when Laura put her arm against the door.

''So.. what do you think of Radio Rebel?'' She asks while playing with her beautiful long wavy hair.

Bonnie gasps. ''What?'' Bonnie is speechless. ''Why?''

''Your dad and I just wanted your opinion, that's all.'' Laura doesn't notice how scared Bonnie turned all of a sudden.

''Sh-she's great..'' Bonnie says quickly, stumbling. ''Bye now.'' She closes the door again, but before she did that, Laura walked in her room.

''You know, I knew it! I knew that you'd think so.'' She grabs the hand of her step-daughter. ''We've so much in common!'' She smiles proudly and Bonnie awkwardly removes her hand.

''Yeah.. like we're both super busy.'' She turns away to look at her laptop.

''Sweety, I know this has been hard on you and with your dad who's working for my station and needs to travel around the world and your mother being out of the picture.. I just want you to know, you've a friend here.'' Laura points at herself. ''You can talk about anything. Periods, boyfriends, sex-''

''N-No! I mean.. It's fine. I'm fine, really.''

''So that's good, right? We're hanging out, listening to Radio Rebel.. together.'' Laura smiles but somehow she reminded Bonnie of a school girl. She looked so innocent and she looked like a Barbie doll.

''Together.'' She faked a smile as she noticed the song ended.

''That's weird. The song ended on Radio Rebel.'' Her step-mother frowned and looked at her phone.

Bonnie sighed as she knew there was no way to get Laura out of her room before people would stop listening. She quickly walks to her laptop.

She sat down behind her chair and put on her microphone. ''And that was the last set of my local band. Now there's one hot special long number specially for you guys. Hope you dig it.'' She turns off her microphone and looks to the side, to see her step-mother totally speechless looking at her.

''You're Radio Rebel?''

''Eh.. it depends. Am I in trouble?'' She looks scared at her step-mother. You never know.

''No.. No of course not. It's just weird, you're so shy and you are still able to do this.. this kind of stuff. You probably get loads of stuff from boys. Do you need the pill? I can give you the pill Bonnie, anytime you need-''

''I'm a virgin, Laura. I'm okay.'' She chuckles awkwardly.

''So, how do you do this?'' Laura points to Bonnie's red laptop.

''I am shy.. but _she's _not.'' She smiles as she looks at her computer. She shrugs. ''I don't know, it just works.''

''I can't believe it. We're going to take POWER FM to the next level!'' Laura jumps up from Bonnie's bed.

''Wow wow wow. We?'' Bonnie says suspicious.

''Yes. You're going to be POWER FM's next new thing!" She claps in her hands. ''Isn't that wonderful?"

Laura snaps with her fingers. ''You're hired! You're hired!'' She runs down the stairs. ''JOHN! I've got the best news ever!"

* * *

_H-Hired? I'm going to be a DJ? I can't be a DJ. If Caroline finds out.. Or what about Aimee? Aimee will ruin me. I'm too shy to be a DJ. Everyone will know me. They will know who I am. What if Damon listens to Radio Rebel? He will make total fun of me! Caroline is a vampire.. she will find out in no time it's me. My voice, even with these voice mixers, is totally recognize-able. I can't do this, I have to tell Laura this is not good at all._

* * *

Just a second later John Bennett, Bonnie's dad, walks inside. ''I'm sorry I happen to be eavesdropping. Isn't this GREAT?'' Her dad hugs her. ''My baby. You're going to be the next thing on the radio!" Bonnie's eyes became bigger and bigger by the second. John looks at his daughter.

''Anything wrong, Bonnie? This will be a good thing. You and Laura will bond while I'm in Australia for the next couple of months.'' He grabs her hand and smiles.

_Right. Australia. You've found something else better to do than be with your daughter._

''What if I mess it up?'' She whispers slowly.

''You have to take risks, you know? If you don't try something you'll never learn how it works out.'' He kisses her on her head and leaves the room. Bonnie sighs as she returns to her laptop.

''And that was it for tonight guys, I hope you enjoyed!'' Bonnie says with a fake happiness. She ends her podcast and closes the laptop. She stands up and walks to her bed. She grabs her diary from underneath the bed and starts flipping through the pages.

Her life has changed so much overtime and she let it all happen. _Why did I become so shy?_ She sometimes wonders but every time she knows again. The last couple of years had changed her. Aimee changed her.

_FEBRUARY 2011, ENGLISH CLASS_

_''And that's how I relate myself with this movie.'' She ended her presentation. Everyone clapped and she smiled, but something didn't feel right. In the corner of her eye she saw this note going through the class. Everyone who read it, looked at her and smirked. She started trembling. _

_''Okay, does anyone have questions for Ms. Bennett?'' Her teacher asked. Aimee's hand rises and she smiled._

_''Well, my question is why you chose this movie. It is a movie about how two girls fall in love with each other. Do you like that kind of stuff?'' A few kids in the class tried not to laugh. _

_''You mean do I like lesbians?'' Bonnie asks and Aimee nods. The class looks at each other, chuckling._

_''Well. I'm not saying they shouldn't exist but I'm not one of them. If they love each other, they should. I'm not the one to judge.''_

_''Are you a lesbian?'' Aimee asks. The whole class starts laughing._

_''No, I'm not.'' The class laughs louder. The teacher can't keep them under control._

She sighs. It happened a week after Aimee ditched her as a friend. Aimee used to be her best friend until she noticed she could be friends with other people who were popular. She flips over a page and she can't believe how nice she talks about Aimee. How much she trusted Aimee.. Until that one day. The day Caroline and her became friends after the pathetic things that happened.

She couldn't even go with her own advice. Well, Radio Rebel's advice. She couldn't reject the status quo. She couldn't and that wasn't her fault.

* * *

The next day her first class was the class with the drama project. She sighs and walks inside. She looks around and spots Caroline at the front of the class. On the board all the groups for the drama project were divided. She looks around and tries to spot her name, but she can't.

''Hey, can you with your vampire-powers spot my name? I can't find it.'' Bonnie whispers to Caroline.

''Eh sure give me a sec.'' She smiles and quickly looks through the names. She gasps and Bonnie gets scared. ''Bonnie, Bonnie.'' Caroline turns around to face Bonnie. ''Take a deep breath. You're in the group with Aimee and Damon.''

''No, no, no! I can't!''

''Just talk to him. He's just a person.'' Caroline whispers.

''Just a person? He's Damon!'' She whispers back.

''Yeah, and I am a vampire, and you still like me.'' Caroline sighs. ''I talk to him sometimes. He doesn't know you're a witch, Bonnie. You don't have to be scared he knows it, okay?'' Bonnie nods and somehow she wished being a witch wasn't so scary, being afraid people would find out. ''Look. You've got to do this project either way, so just go!" Caroline pushes her away and Bonnie walks to Damon, who's sitting on a table, staring at his new iPhone with his gorgeous blue eyes. She decides to sit on the table in front of him, waiting for Aimee.

''Hey Bennett.'' Damon says with his amazing voice. He looks up and she almost drowns in his gorgeous blue eyes. It took everything inside Bonnie not to kiss him right there on the spot. She decides to ignore him right on the spot. ''Is the girl a little shy? Well at least the girl has a nice shirt.'' He teases her and she knows it. He knows it. She's wearing a black T-shirt from the band _One Republic_.

''I love that band. One Republic, right?'' She nods while he continues. ''They're pretty good.''

''Yeah, I've seen them live.'' She mumbles. Before she can say anything else, Aimee pushes them out-of-the-way. That was the moment Bonnie realized how close they had sat together. There had been only a few centimeters of distance.

''Okay. I've got the scene we're going to do. Bonnie, you're playing V-io-la.'' Aimee pronounces Viola like Bonnie is a four-year-old. She sees Damon rolling his eyes. ''You do know this role requires walking and talking? Just kidding, you know I love you.'' They both fake a smile but as soon as Aimee turns around to see Damon she rolls her eyes. She wished she wasn't so shy and just talked back to Aimee. Who was Aimee to judge her? ''So Damon, I guess you understand which role you'll play.'' Aimee gives Damon his script and walks away. Just before she took one step Damon grabs her arm.

''And little princess, what's your role in all this?'' He asks in a sweet voice.

''I'm a director, you silly. We've got a lot of work to do!" She walks away and Bonnie sighs. It was a lot of script.

''Hey, if you like One Republic, you should check out Red Letter Day. Ever heard of those, Bennett?''

She shakes her head and right at that moment Aimee yells at them. ''No talking about stupid bands!'' She walks to them. ''Look, I'm sorry Damon but I can't let anyone think you're my favourite just because you're my prom date.'' Bonnie looks away. ''Speaking of prom, we need to work on your prom king campaign!"

''My dear, I'll not going to pose in this ridiculous outfit to get votes. I've abs and they need air sometimes.''

Bonnie chuckles and both of their heads snap to her. Damon with a big smirk on is face and Aimee with a look of hatred. She quickly shuts her mouth. ''I'll better go.'' Bonnie whispers and gets her bag.

* * *

''Of course he's taking that slut to prom.'' Bonnie whines as she's laying on Caroline's bed, eating a big bowl of ice cream. They had skipped English to go to her house. Bonnie was laying on her back as she looked at Caroline's ceiling. It was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars and she was staring at them. They had closed the curtains and turned off the lights to look at the stars.

''At least you talked to him? That's progress, I think.'' Caroline says, grabbing the bowl of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. Bonnie leans over to eat a bit of the ice cream.

''I barely got two words out, Care.'' She sighs and rolls around to hide her face in a pillow.

''Why do you like him, Bon?''

''I don't know. I just..'' She mumbles, still hiding her face in Caroline's pink and fluffy pillow.

''You just...?'' Caroline asks curiously.

''Ugh, I don't know!'' Bonnie looks on the clock. English almost ends and she had to go to her next biology class, otherwise she would fail that class. She had been skipping Biology so many times, the teacher told her to skip one more class and she didn't had to come back all year.

''Oh shoot I gotta go!'' She yells. She jumps from the bed and quickly reaches for her bag on the floor.

''Wait! Where are you going?'' I thought we were going to skip all day and were going to listen to Radio Rebel together?''

''I'm sorry, I have to get back to class,'' Bonnie sighs.

''What about after school? Radio Rebel?'' Caroline's eyes are twinkling again.

''I can't.'' Bonnie reaches for the door.

''It's her first show on POWER FM. Don't you know how huge that is? The whole world is going to hear her, including us!"

''I've got family plans.'' She mumbles as she opens Caroline door.

''Bon, I know you're lying. Just as you lied when I asked you what you thought about having my first time with Tyler.''

''I didn't-'' Bonnie starts.

''You did. Now, tell me what you did in three seconds, otherwise I'll send someone some interesting pictures of my innocent friend Bonnie Bennett.'' Caroline turns her head and smirks.

''What? No-'' Bonnie says panicked.

''One.'' Caroline counts.

''Caroline you have to be kidding me, I-'' Bonnie tries again.

''Two.'' Caroline says louder.

''You can't do this to me!" She pleads.

''Three.'' Caroline reaches for her phone, but Bonnie kicks it out of the way. Caroline looks at Bonnie, smiling.

''Well..?'' Caroline says.

''I can't Caroline, I'm sorry.''

''I thought I was your best friend for totally ever without any exception not even if it has to do with sex.'' Caroline says, pouting.

''Without any exception.'' Bonnie says with a weak smile.

''Well, then why aren't you telling me?'' Caroline sighs. ''Don't you trust me?''

''I do, but I can't.'' Bonnie runs down the stairs and she had expected Caroline to follow her. The weird thing was, Caroline didn't. She quickly goes to her car. She quickly looks at her car and she decides that if she would run, she would be faster at school.

* * *

_Why did I decide to run anyways? This is clearly NOT faster. These awful shoes are too small anyways. I've got only 15 minutes to be back at school on time. I'm never going to make it this way!_

Someone interrupted her thoughts. ''You need a ride?'' She heard a familiar voice say. She looked to the side and saw Damon, driving in his over-the-top, very expensive car. The car was blue and it must be really old, but somehow it looked so new. He must be taking care of her well. ''Well?'' He asks, tapping with his finger on the dashboard.

''Yeah.'' Bonnie smiles and quickly walks to the other side of the car and gets in. She quickly puts on the seat belt and looks at Damon. ''You don't wear seat belts?''

''Nah. I'll survive. And it looks hotter without, don't you think?'' He winks and she holds back a giggle. ''Well, don't you think I'm sexy?''

Suddenly it got awkwardly quiet in the car. _I can't believe he asked that._ ''Okay, this will get incredibly awkward if you don't tell me I'm sexy.'' He says, breaking the silence.

''Okay. You're.. okay.'' She manages to get out of her mouth. _Okay? Why did I say Okay? What am I? Stupid?_

''Okay? I'm better than okay, honey.'' He says, turning on the radio. They both hear a familiar advertisement which was playing on POWER FM for a week now.

''Hi, I'm Radio Rebel-'' Bonnie recognizes her voice in no-time. She blushes and hopes Damon doesn't. Even though she uses programs to change her voice, you would always be able to recognize a bit of her own voice. ''Listen to me at POWER FM at 9 PM tonight. I dare you.'' Bonnie looks away and tries to focus on the things passing by.

''So, were you skipping school? I never thought-''

''I would do such thing?'' She finishes. He nods.

''But most of the time the good girls do the bad things, you know.'' He says in a husky voice and winks. She shakes her head, trying not to laugh. Somehow she felt more comfortable every minute.

''You don't go all mad on me? I know how you used to.'' He winks. ''Somehow I start to believe that you'' He twirls his finger around her face. ''Are starting to like mé.'' He points at himself and she blushes. She manages to get her hair in front of her cheeks without him noticing.

''What? No.'' She says quickly. He chuckles and stops in front of the school. Somehow she didn't notice and they both sat for like a few minutes in his car. He quietly leans forward and tucks her hair behind her ear. ''We're here.'' He whispers with his husky voice. She shivered and quickly opened the door. She almost fell out of the car but she quickly saves herself. He smirks and hands Bonnie her bag. ''Thanks.'' She whispers and quickly closes the door. As she enters the school Damon turns off his engine and gets out.

* * *

Review please?

Oh, Question of the chapter is;

Who would you like to appear in this story who hasn't appeared yet? And which person who is already mentioned you want to see more of?

I want to know what my readers like, so I can please them. :).

x


	3. Red Leather Day

**N/A: **Wow! Thanks for the reviews.. I am so glad people are starting to like my idea. And you guys asked for more BAMON... GOOD FOR YOU! That was what I was planning.

About Elijah/Kol/Klaus.. You guys really made me happy that I can challenge myself to write about them in my story... They will** ALL** appear in the next chapter! xoxo

Oh, By the way.. for any requests for things that you'd like to see IN the story, please ask or put it in your review! I love it when people request!

So, somehow I mentioned a lot of times **red** in this chapter.. weird, heh?

* * *

Biology ended in no-time, thankfully. She walks to the cafeteria where she sees Damon and Aimee talk together. As soon as Aimee notices her, she almost yells at Bonnie to come to them. Awkwardly she walks to the two, taking a bite of her salad and cheese sandwich. She quickly throws her sandwich away because she is suddenly not that hungry anymore.

''There you are, silly!" Aimee says with this fake-happiness Bonnie doesn't really trust. Maybe it is because she's with Damon and she wants to convince him she's nice or something? She doesn't really know.

''Hey, Bonnie. What's up?'' Damon smirks and takes a bite from his **red** apple.

''Eh..'' Bonnie doesn't really know how to respond and looks away.

''Well, I think she's fine.'' Aimee looks at her nails and then she glances at the two of them. ''Damon, I'm the director and you two are the actors. You guys should go through the script together.'' She smiles. ''Gotta run!"

Aimee runs quickly to her best friends which are sitting a few tables away. ''So, do you want to run over some lines over the weekend?'' Bonnie smiles but doesn't really respond. ''Our we could mind the lines if you don't really feel like talking.''

''Eh, I'm talky. It's just..'' She takes a deep breath. ''Just text me your address tomorrow.. Tomorrow is Saturday right?'' He nods and smirks because she's totally losing her mind. ''Okay, right. Tonight I really can't go over the lines but I'll visit you Saturday.''

Her phone started bleeping and she takes it out of her pocket to see who it is. It was her step-mom's radio station.

''Shoot!'' She hides her phone away before Damon could even notice who she had to speak with. ''I'm s-sorry. I gotta go.''

''Where you going?'' Damon says confused but mostly worried. Bonnie couldn't respond and walked away quickly. She was running late with her appointment with Laura, who would introduce her to some people at the station. She answered the phone the second she was out of sight.

''Yeah, Laura, I'm coming.'' She whispered annoyed.

''We're outside with the car, just come as soon as you can.'' Laura said and hang up the phone. Bonnie walked to her locker and grabbed her stuff. She wanted to lunch before she left off but she didn't want to enter the cafeteria again and talk to Damon. One time talking to him made her all.. goofy. And today she had spoken to him at least three times. She couldn't handle this. _You're a witch for God's sake, get a bit fierce!_

She closed her locker and quickly walked outside, seeing this brand-new car, probably from POWER FM, waiting for her. The car was probably a Hummer, and was dark-**red**. As **red** as.. blood. She quickly got inside and saw her step-mother also in the backseat. She looks around to see if anyone noticed her, but everyone was in the cafeteria having lunch.

''I'm sorry I was running late, there was a project I had to work on.''

''It's fine sweety. Oh, your dad and I.. we talked.'' Laura handed her a chocolate milkshake as she was talking. ''We thought it was a great idea to keep your name a secret. It is better for you and sometimes people are not really into if a boss's daughter gets her own radio show, because people think we want you to be just like us, which is not completely true, and I-''

''I get it, Laura.'' They both chuckled.

''I'm sorry, B, I'm also a bit nervous.'' Laura took a sip from her hot chocolate.

''Yeah, well, you're not the only one.'' Bonnie mumbled to herself. They arrived at the POWER FM Radio Station and a guy opened the car door for her. She smiles at him and steps out of the car. As soon as they enter the building, Bonnie remembers it. She hasn't been in the station for quite a while but every time she enters the station she remembers why she wants to be a DJ.

''So, you're going to be airing from six until seven PM from Mondays till Fridays. Alright? Let's show you the food.'' Laura turns around and sees her step-daughter has disappeared. ''Bonnie?''

* * *

Bonnie quickly closes the door and leans against it. Her nerves were taking over.

''Hey, Bonnie!'' Bonnie sees the 21-year-old April Young, holding a coffee mug and smiling like a weirdo. ''Remember me? April Y, we met at the Christmas Party? Girl, when your mother told me you were Radio Rebel, my face went like this.'' She points to a shocking face. ''I mean, what?'' She takes a sip of her coffee. ''Because I thought you were just this shy thing but you are all kinds of amazing. You. Are. Fierce.'' She winks and turns around to put her mug away. Bonnie quickly hides herself behind the refrigerator.

''I mean, I can't wait what you've got-'' She turns around and walks to the fridge. ''Bonnie?'' She tilts her head. ''Are you okay?''

''I can't even talk normal to a guy, how am I supposed to talk to all of Virginia?'' She sighs and rests her head on the fridge. Her hands are shaking a bit and she is breathing faster than she normally does.

''It's no difference than recording in your bedroom.''

''Yes it is! In my bedroom I can pretend that no one is listening but right now I know everyone's listening and Laura can lose her job for this and my dad is only playing chess and I don't like chess who can play chess?'' She sighs as she realizes she is talking way too fast.

''Bonnie, get away from that fridge.'' Bonnie slowly steps away from the fridge and is a bit shaky.

April walks to her and holds her hand. ''Everyone gets nervous. Everyone has these weird shivering feelings all over their body. It's totally normal. As normal as sex.'' She chuckles. ''Just.. consider me as your best friend here.'' She smiles and let go of Bonnie's hand.

''Now, breathe deep in and breath deeply out. We'll go to the studio together and I will not leave you alone.'' She grabs her mug and holds out her hand. ''Okay?'' Bonnie nods and grabs her hand. ''Alright, Bonnie, come on.''

April opens the door and walks out, almost dragging Bonnie with her. _This is going to be worth it. Just believe._

* * *

''Can I just quickly go to the ladies room for just a second?'' She asks April as they leave the room. April nods and points towards the white door on the left. Bonnie quickly walks to the ladies room and closes the door. As she washes her face with some water, her phone starts beeping. She quickly takes her phone out of her pocket and looks on the screen of her smart phone.

She sees Damon has texted her. Her eyes widen as she opens the text message.

_At what time do you want to come to my house? D_

Bonnie almost has a quick panic attack when she sees the message. What should she react? _Just.. be calm. _She thinks. It's just a message.

_Well, at what time do you want me at your place? x B_

She types and sends it right away. In just a second she has a respond back. She quickly dries her face with a towel and looks at herself.

_What I want? I would love it if you would spend the night tonight but I don't think that's happening. What about 12? I'll make lunch for you._

She chuckles and a bright smile appears on her face.

_Sure, I'll be there._

She quickly puts her phone away and leaves the restroom. Tomorrow is going to be great.

* * *

''Okay. So this is the studio.'' April holds open the door for Bonnie. Bonnie nervously walks in and looks around. April locks the door to get some privacy from other DJs who sometimes walked in. Bonnie's eyes widen as she looks around. It looks like a trendy living room. The walls are decorated with blocks with different colours, all having a smooth feeling as Bonnie touches them. There are multiple couches and very comfortable seats in the room. There are hanging some guitars on the wall, all having different colours and are decorated with signs of probably very famous artists.

Her jaw drops open and walks around. There are hanging some posters which were probably from some DJs from the fifties or something, because the posters were really old. Somehow, the old and the new things matched perfectly with each other. It looked like a teenage-girl's bedroom.

''This is all for me?'' She breathes out and April chuckles.

''We call this the live room, because when you sit behind this desk and that little light there-'' She points to a **red** lamp which wasn't burning at the moment. ''-goes on, you're live.'' April drops herself in the seat before the purple desk with some computers and a microphone on it. ''If you want to move around to make yourself comfortable, use this headset.'' She holds up a headset with no wires or anything, decorated in **red**.

She drops it and points to something on the screen. ''There's the voice mixer, but you already know about that.'' She jumps up from the seat. ''The song selection is all up to you!'' Bonnie sits down on the seat where April just had sat and April adjusts the seat to make her more comfortable. The chair was totally the best chair in the world, it felt amazing. She looked at the music list right in front of her. It was a never-ending list of songs.

''There are like.. millions of songs in here.'' Her mouth drops. April walks around and adjusts the microphone.

''You can make a list before you start, you still got some time. And if you want to practice, the equipment is all yours!''

''Right. Practice. Lets see how this thing works.'' She clicks on the screen, trying to play a song, but she fails and a weird noise comes out of the speakers. April quickly clicks on some stuff and Bonnie hides her hands in her face. ''Come on, girl, everyone needs to practice.'' April touches her shoulder. ''You can do it.''

''Listen to the advice you give as Radio Rebel.'' April remembers her. ''Why should anyone follow Radio Rebel if you wouldn't do it yourself?''

April stands up and opens a small little door next to her. ''I'm in this little cabin right here, so if you need me..'' She smiles and closes the door, leaving Bonnie all by herself.

''15..'' Bonnie walks to the cabin and closes the curtains in front of April. April keeps counting. ''14, 13, 12, 11, 10.'' _I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine. I will be fine._

Bonnie quickly adjusts herself behind the chair and grabs the microphone. ''9, 8, 7, 6, 5..'' Bonnie breathes out heavily and holds the desk. She opens her eyes and smiles. She can do it. ''4, 3, 2, 1 and we're live!"

The **red** light turned on and Bonnie could hear an auto-voice talking; ''This is POWER FM and this is the Radio Rebel show!"

She turns on the voice mixer and smiles fiercely. ''I'm Radio Rebel live from POWER FM.'' She turns on a background sound to make it more awesome. She almost wants to giggle but she resists.

''Listen, this girl here has to confess that moving from your bedroom to the freaking POWER FM studios is a big step and a bit terrifying, but, life is all about change, right? And about being who you are? Well, I'm Radio Rebel.''

''Sometimes people just wanna label you as one thing and if they don't like it they walk away. That doesn't have to stop us from who the hell we want to be! Like that guy with the controller and the mini-car, maybe he's going to be the richest dude in this universe.''

''You just never know. If we just fuck those labels and show people what we're capable of.. you'll be amazed. I have to confess that I also don't always listen to my advice I give as Radio Rebel because I'm scared. I'm scared of everyone else but somehow I know that I should listen to myself. If I don't listen to myself, who would?''

She takes a deep breath. ''I know that being scared won't make me happy. And I know everyone in school is scared about how they look and how they act. We shouldn't. I shouldn't. We shouldn't care about others, we should care about how we feel.''

She looks at the **red** light in the studio. ''Lets say this; tomorrow we will all be wearing **red**. Even though our changes we show each other we're equal. We are in this together.''

* * *

She smiles and has an idea. ''To go with this **RED** thing, this next song is from **Red** Leather Day..''


End file.
